


Printable Paper Doll: THOMAS NIGHTINGALE

by fakevermeer



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, paper doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does as it says on the tin: this is a printable paper doll of Thomas Nightingale, for you to dress up (or not)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Printable Paper Doll: THOMAS NIGHTINGALE

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of short notes about this particular paper doll:
> 
> \- Nightingale obviously comes with a suit, but I also added a balaklava for stealth purposes, a pair of swimming trunks (the new book has 'summer' in the title, THEY ARE GOING SWIMMING AND THAT'S THE END OF IT), and a horrible Jaguar tee that Peter probably gave him.
> 
> \- Please feel free to add colour yourself! If you print this doll and dress it up, I'd love it if you send me a picture :D You can find me on tumblr at bifurism.tumblr.com :3


End file.
